winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 602
The Legendarium is the second episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom and Daphne return to Alfea, and Daphne is so nervous of becoming the History of Magic Teacher. In the Winx's room, Bloom and her friends find out about Stella's secret boutique (Stella's couture). Then, Griselda comes to the Winx's room as she is expecting them to come to the History of Magic Classroom for Miss Faragonda's speech. In the History of Magic Classroom, Faragonda honorably introduces Daphne in front of her fellow students at Alfea. A moment later, the pixies come to surprise Faragonda for her 100th anniversary as headmistress at Alfea. The pixies hold a special party for Faragonda which is celebrated happily by Alfea fairies. Meanwhile at Cloudtower, Griffin introduces herself and asks her new students to show their powers. A young witch named Selina, who is from Earth, makes her first introduction to her powerful evil books, Legendarium. Selina shows the how the Legendarium works by reviving legendary trolls, Gloomy Wood Trolls, and orders them to attack Pixie Village. The Winx transform to help the pixies. They fight against the Trolls with the help of the Pixies. Griffin doubts about the powers of the book and she demands to see it herself. When she sees chaos happening at Pixie Village, she asks Selina to stop. And when she does, the pixies that were attacked disappear along with the Trolls. The Pixies get saddened by their friends disappearance and stay with the Winx at Alfea. Meanwhile, Griffin dismisses Selina and continues her speech until the glass windows break. The Trix appear and tell Griffin that they're going to take over the school. A fight breaks out between the Trix and Griffin with the Trix turning Griffin into a crow. It leaves while the Trix announce to the students that they're in charge. They make a costume change and rise Cloudtower off the ground. Icy dismisses the witches except Selina who, in exchange for her letting them use her Legendarium, will help make them more powerful. On the way returning to Alfea, the Winx see a falling crow and Aisha uses her power to help it. The crow tries to tell the Winx something but they can't understand anything because they can't speak crowese. And Bloom suggests using Roxy's help. Major Events *The pixies return after being absent for much of Season 4 and all of Season 5. *Pixie Village is attacked by the trolls. *The pixies of Pixie Village disappears. *The Trix regains Cloudtower and made alliance with Selina. *Griffin is turned into a crow by the Trix. Debuts *Selina *Cherie *Caramel *Gloomy Wood Trolls *Trix's Dark Witch form. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Selina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Daphne *Griffin *Faragonda *Griselda *Kiko Trivia *The pixies make their first appearance since "The Tree of Life". *Aisha is seen wearing her exercise outfit in Season 4 during her workout at her room in Alfea. *Selina pronounces "Legendarium" differently than when she pronounced it in the Season 6 preview trailer. In the trailer, she pronounces it with a short "a", but in the series, she pronounces it with a long "a". Mistakes *Eventhough Aisha is wearing her exercise outfit even after her workout, she is seen to be wearing her Season 5 civilian when she goes to Stella's room. Eventhough, she don't have time to changed. *Despite having Dark Sirenix, the Trix are seen without it. *Musa and Tecna seem to already have been acquainted with Cherie and Caramel despite the fact that neither of them appeared in a previous episode of Winx Club. *In one scene, Musa's Sirenix necklace had disappear. *When Tecna calling out her pixie she call Cora instead Caramel. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Bryton James as Roy *David Faustino as Helia *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina Quotes "Home sweet home!" - 'Bloom' "Stella Couture Boutique! Don't follow fashion, be fashioned!" - 'Stella' "Uh, just cleaning up for the new school year!" - Stella "Well done Stella! Finally." - Griselda Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes